Kiss of the Shadows
by Love From Vikky
Summary: An emotional Saku/Sasu fic. My fist real attemp at sincere romance! I'm still new at this, so Sasuke may be a bit off...
1. Sakura's Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own the series.  
Note: Thanks to all who reviewed Operation: Scare Sakura!  
* * *  
Sakura sighed as she arrived at the day's meeting place. She immediately  
saw Naruto, who rushed over to her with a disturbing amount of energy for  
so early in the morning.  
"Sakura-chan! Good morning!" he said happily, as he usually did.  
"How can it be good? It's too damn early," groaned Sakura as she plopped  
down on the ground, resting her head on her knees. She could feel the dew  
soaking into her clothes, so she immediately jumped back up with a slight  
shriek of alarm.  
Shuffling feet announced another student's arrival. Sakura turned around  
quickly, knowing full well who it was.  
"Sasuke-kun! Isn't it a nice morning?" she asked, immediately forgetting  
about her own complaints.  
"It's too damn early," replied the boy as he leaned against a tree.  
'Well, doesn't that sound familiar', thought Sakura. 'Great minds think  
alike. It must be destiny!' Her thought flew about in her head in their  
usual manner, sometimes mixing with common complaints.  
Two hours later, when the sun had fully risen.  
"Kakashi-sensei! You are always late! You couldn't get your butt outta  
bed?" griped Sakura, with Naruto backing her up with frequent "Yeah!"s and  
"You said it"s.  
"I got lost-" the teacher started.  
"On the road of life," the girl said, finishing for him. "We know."  
"Um. on a less-cranky note. today's assignment. We have to baby sit for the  
council of elders." The teacher smiled under his mask.  
"Aaawww. c'mon, sensei! Can't we have a REAL job?" asked Naruto.  
"No. Now come on, oh silent Sasuke, nagging Naruto, and sleepy Sakura,"  
said the jounin gleefully, with more energy than any normal person would  
have.  
* * *  
"I hate this," said Sakura to Naruto as she changed a diaper on one of the  
babies.  
"This has got to be the worst mission ever," replied Naruto. "Kakashi  
didn't say that it would be the ENTIRE council's grandkids!" The boy was  
currently trying to catch naked child, who had escaped from the bathtub.  
"No shit." she mumbled, setting the now-clean baby into her pen. Inner  
Sakura would've said a mouthful, but was too busy having a breakdown in the  
back of Sakura's mind. Just to make sure, she counted the other babies.  
'One, two, three.six. SIX?! Oh my God! NARUTOOOOO!!!" shrieked Sakura. "One  
of the babies is missing!!!" The girl immediately began looking under  
tables, chairs, and behind shelves.  
"Is this him?" said a cold voice. Sakura whipped around, and shrieked and  
fell backwards as a crying baby was shoved in her face. There was Sasuke,  
holding the infant by the back of its shirt with one hand, the other in his  
pocket.  
"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun! You found the baby! Where was he?" she asked, gazing  
up adoringly at her all-time beloved as she smothered the baby in worried  
hugs to settle it down.  
"The brat was digging in the trash," he said icily, and walked away.  
"He's probably going off to round up any renegade babies," said Sakura,  
gazing lovingly at Sasuke's back as he walked away. Suddenly, a tap on her  
shoulder made her jump, almost dropping the baby.  
"Sakura. could you be a good little student and watch the bra- I mean, KIDS  
that I'm in charge of? I have to go out," the elite ninja said, a  
sickeningly sweet tone in his voice. Sakura looked at him, her eye  
twitching madly as she cradled the now-sleeping baby in her arms.  
"Why the hell should I do that?" she said acidly, malice in her own tone.  
"Please, now, Sakura-chan, it is important," pleaded the sensei.  
"NO!!! I HAVE TOO MUCH TO HANDLE ALREADY, WHY SHOULD I LET YOU RUN OFF?!"  
the pink-haired ninja shrieked, waking up the baby (who now had eyes as  
round and big as plates and sweat-dropped comically).  
"Well, it's important." The man said, scratching his head simply.  
"Hell with it, just leave." said Sakura, shrugging her shoulders in defeat.  
"Thank you, be a good little babysitter," said the silver-haired man. He  
ducked just in time to have the plastic baby rattle miss his head by an  
inch, before running out the door.  
"He's probably just gonna go drink sake and read his baka book," sighed  
Sakura as she put the baby back in the pen and sighed.  
* * *  
It had gotten dark, and most of the children had fallen asleep, along with  
Naruto. The boy had simply passed out on the kitchen floor, and was now  
snoring contentedly as a snot bubble pulsated with each breath.  
Sakura flicked the lights out, and wandered over to the couch and sat down  
with an almighty sigh.  
Suddenly, a cold voice made her skin crawl.  
"Tired yet?" said the figure in the dark. Sakura recognized the voice as  
Sasuke's, but didn't have the energy to perk up. But she noticed something  
in his voice. was it amusement?  
"To be honest, yes. I wish I was awake enough to go walking around outside,  
it is a nice night." Sakura said wearily. She slumped down, her Inner Self  
shaming her for not warming up to Sasuke.  
"The night is still young," said the boy mysteriously, his silhouette cast  
in the window as the full moon's light shone in around him (Impressive,  
no?). As Sakura gazed in loving awe as his countenance, half of his face  
became illuminated as he walked over to her, holding out his hand.  
"Come walk with me." His voice had a definite warm tone in it, and Sakura's  
eyes widened in shock. Nevertheless, she took his hand.  
Her Inner Self was silent in shock and happiness as he clasped onto her  
wrist and pulled her up, forcefully enough that she fell onto him. She held  
her breath in complete happiness as he guided her outside and onto the  
lawn. He gently pulled her over to a lone tree in the middle of the yard,  
and let her hand go as he scaled it.  
Sasuke perched on the first branch and reached down to Sakura. Her heart  
dancing, she accepted his help and climbed up next to him.  
"We aren't there yet," he whispered in her ear. She looked up, and saw him  
nimbly climbing to the top. She followed, love infatuating her thoughts.  
When she finally reached the topmost joint, she sat down next to Sasuke.  
The boy gently wrapped and arm around Sakura's neck and pulled her head to  
his chest as the other hand gently stroked her hair. He bent down to her  
ear.  
"This is what you've always wanted," he said, love vividly heard in his  
voice.  
"Yes." was all the girl could say, trying to absorb this memory completely,  
though she was still pleasantly numb from shock.  
"Great minds think alike." he whispered. Sakura knew what came next.  
She looked up at him, and saw his own dark eyes gazing into hers, inviting  
her to submit to his whim. She looked lovingly at him as he cupped her face  
in his hands, and pulled her into a kiss.  
'All of my feelings of rejection, all of my hope, all of my love.' thought  
Sakura as she wrapped her arms around his neck.'. goes into this kiss. My  
first kiss, the one I have wanted the most.'  
The moonlight silently illuminated the coupling as the night wore on.  
* * *  
AAAUUUGGG!!! *cries bitterly * Oh, my overly-emotional mind has portrayed  
my adaptation of true love! *weep weep * *sniff sniff * Oh well, I WANT  
REVIEWS!  
MORE CHAPTERS COMING, AS EMOTIONAL AS THIS! *If my poor, unloved mind can  
handle it * *weep weep * (Ack pardon! My first try at being REALLY  
emotional! PS- R&R my poems?) 


	2. Pondering Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Note: These chappies seem a lot longer on Word, but they seem to shrink on  
here! Oi!  
* * *  
Sakura vaguely remembered falling asleep in the tree with Sasuke. Now, she  
was in her bed.  
"Oh, he must've brought me here after I feel asleep," she said, groggily  
stringing the two thoughts together. She sighed blissfully and lied back  
down in her bed, snuggling her pillow. "That was so amazing last night."  
she continued to herself, gazing up at the ceiling.  
Suddenly, her alarm went off, interrupting her one-sided conversation.  
She jumped up quickly, pulling on her normal gear. Today, though, she made  
sure her hair was perfect.  
"You can't be too careful." she said, thinking of Sasuke.  
* * *  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" called Naruto from the day's meeting point.  
He, as usual, was being unbearably hyperactive. She waved lightly and sat  
down, her mood a tad more friendly than yesterday's.  
"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" she cried out suddenly, as the dark boy  
walked in. Sakura mentally noted, though not with much interest, how he had  
taken the same path she had out into the woods. He turned his head to the  
two, his normal cold expression still plastered onto his face.  
"Eh." he replied simply, not trying to notice the crushed look on Sakura's  
face as he sat down away from the others.  
'Did I do something wrong last night?' panicked Sakura mentally. Dozens of  
emotions immediately rushed her; feelings of fear, rejection, slight anger,  
and helplessness. She slumped down dejectedly and let herself think sadly.  
* * *  
"Hello, class!" called Kakashi in his all-to familiar tone. Instead of  
nagging him about his lateness, Sakura only sighed and stood up  
expectantly. Naruto looked at her quizzically, waiting for her to start her  
usual lecture. Sasuke glanced at her, but said nothing.  
"Well then. quiet today! Since there aren't many missions, we will be doing  
training exercises in the forest. You need to find a certain plant for me.  
It has green leaves with purple spots, and you have two hours to meet me  
back here with it. This will train your eyes. Ready, steady, go!"  
Though his voice was enthusiastic, the three students only walked off, each  
taking their time.  
* * *  
Sakura sighed and began her search, though her heart was not in it. She  
prayed for Naruto not to come with her, but many prayers don't get  
answered.  
"Sakura-chan!" the blonde boy called, jumping at the girl from behind her.  
He waved his hand in front of the pink-haired teammate's eyes, but her gaze  
was vacant and uninviting. He poked his head in front of her face as she  
stopped walking.  
"Ne, Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" he asked quizzically. He stepped in front  
of her, just in case she wanted to walk off. "Talk to me!"  
Sakura only stared blankly at him, her once lively green eyes now clouded  
with sadness and confusion.  
"Go away, Naruto," she said softly.  
"No, not until you tell me what is wrong! Are you sick? Are you hurt?"  
Naruto began feeling her forehead. "Maybe some idiot kid got you sick  
yesterday!"  
"I said go away!" the girl said, her voice now stony and cold. She slapped  
his hand off of her head.  
Naruto rubbed his hand confusedly, and was about to pester her some more,  
until he saw the tears in her eyes.  
"Fine, Sakura-chan. I will leave you now," he said dejectedly, walking off  
into the thick underbrush.  
Sakura sighed and leaned against a tree, feeling guilty about yelling at  
Naruto. She knew that he cared about her, but she just didn't want to talk  
to him about. last night with Sasuke.  
'Was his gentle touch just a dream? Was that kiss just a sudden  
inspiration? He KNOWS that I love him, but he still toys with me.' she  
thought. She let herself slump down into a sitting position, remembering  
his sweet touch, the warmth of his body as they sat together. The feeling  
of absolute bliss as they stared at the moon.  
Sakura sighed at rested her hands in her palms. With sagging shoulders and  
a heavy hear, she let the tears flow freely.  
* * *  
"Sasuke-kun, why do you do this? I know that I'm taking this too seriously,  
but I love you. Seeing you ignore me after. what happened. tears me apart,"  
cried Sakura to herself. "I wish you would just make up your mind."  
The girl picked herself up, and brushed the dirt from her clothes. She  
realized that a half an hour was already gone, and she would need to pick  
up the pace.  
'Maybe if I find this plant before anyone else, Sasuke-kun will realize how  
good I really am!' she thought.  
She dashed around, looking hurriedly for the precious plant. Suddenly, she  
saw a flash of purple in a tree.  
"It's up in that tree!" she thought out loud, walking over to it. She  
looked up. The nearest branch was about six feet from the ground, and  
looked slightly rotted. Sakura jumped up, grabbing the branch. She pulled  
herself up, freezing every time the old branch wobbled.  
When she finally steadied herself atop the limb, she pumped her fist with a  
feeling of victory. She deftly climbed another ten feet up, using smaller  
branches as foot holds.  
Finally, she reached the plant and let out a small "whoop!".  
She was about to grab the plant when the branch beneath her shuddered  
suddenly.  
Sakura felt herself falling, the sudden waves of blinding pain, and could  
only moan as blackness swallowed her. 


	3. Free Me

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know.  
* * *  
Sakura groaned and opened her eyes. The forest was definitely darker, and  
aside from the occasional sound of breeze in the foliage, it was silent.  
Any part of her body that wasn't numb was screaming in pain. She shifted  
painfully, trying to look at her condition.  
The branch that had fallen with her was humungous. Most of her body was  
invisible underneath the scraggly twigs and dying leaves. With a painful  
gasp, she lowered her head back to the ground. It was when she lowered her  
head on it's side and looked around that she noticed her hitae-ate lying  
ten feet from her, and the base of the tree, along with one of her shoes.  
'If I don't get help, I could die out here' she thought. 'But what if the  
others ran off? What if I'm alone?' She felt tears begin to well in her  
eyes, and let them flow unabated down her dirty face. 'Well, if I'm going  
to just wait, I may as well think of happier things than this.'  
Vividly, she remembered how nice if felt in Sasuke's arms last night. Her  
body seemed to loosen its painful tension slightly at such comforting  
thoughts, so she forced herself to think of comfort.  
Visions of Sasuke reaching out his hand, guiding her up into the tree,  
stroking her hair.... A sudden wave of dizziness shook her from her  
reverie, reminding the pink-haired girl of her position.  
'That's it. I need help of I'm going to die out here.'  
'And I won't die like a weakling, like Sasuke-kun thinks I would.' Wetting  
her lips as best as she could and coughing anything she could out of her  
throat, Sakura pleaded urgently.  
"Help! Someone, anyone, PLEASE HELP ME!!!" The girl repeated her calls  
until her voice cracked and exhaustion lapsed her into silence once again.  
Sakura couldn't hold on. She blacked out as a shudder overtook her body,  
and the air seemed to grow stale with cold and loneliness.  
* * *  
She opened her eyes with a gasp of pain. Her mind raced as the fingers  
traced over a large bump of her head.  
'Someone's lifting my head! But it's too dark to see who!' She lifted up  
her one free hand feebly.  
"H-hello? N-Naruto? Kakashi-sensei?" She knew her voice sounded weak, but  
tried to make it heard nevertheless.  
"Shh, Sakura. You are in no condition to talk now," said a deep voice near  
her head. She struggled to look over at the male who was cradling her head  
in his hands.  
"Sa- Sasuke-k-kun?" she asked, her mind filling with wonder even though  
talking has already weakened her body.  
"Sakura, you need to stop talking. You are wearing yourself out." His hand  
moved away from the lump when she flinched in pain. "You took a terrible  
fall, but I'm going to get you out now." His voice was filled with concern,  
which was a welcome change from his usual cold, flat tone (which he had  
used that morning).  
"How did you find me?" Sakura questioned, ignoring his advice.  
"God, you don't like to listen, but I'll talk. When you didn't come back  
from the mission, we all got worried. Naruto and Kakashi are out in another  
section, looking for you. I need to tell them where you are, and that  
you're hurt."  
"Iie, Sasuke-kun. Please stay with me, I don't want to be alone anymore,"  
Sakura cried, not caring about the strain in her voice and tears flowing  
down her scratched face. "Please," she begged, reaching out and grabbing  
what she hoped was his shirt. She could hear him sigh.  
"Fine, Sakura. But I have to get you out from under there, or you will die.  
It is already near eleven at night, and it is cold." He placed her head  
down on the ground, and stood up. Though she could not see him, Sakura  
sensed where he was moving.  
"Where do you think you are hurt the most?' he asked.  
"M-my stomach feels pretty squashed," she said, smiling lightly at her  
small attempt at humor.  
"Okay them, I'm going to try and get if off of you. I'm sorry if it rubs  
you the wrong way, but it is the only way."  
Sakura, had she not been in excruciating pain, would have thought this very  
romantic; but unfortunately, was struggling to stay awake as the chilly air  
seeped into her skin.  
She heard Sasuke grunt every time the branch moved.  
'He must really be trying,' she thought. Suddenly, the main branch (which  
was on her abdomen) was lifted, and with one of Sasuke's forceful throws,  
was flung a few feet away from the girl.  
Sakura gasped as cold air flooded the wound and made it hurt even more.  
"Sakura, what is wrong? Did it hurt you more?" asked Sasuke nervously.  
"S-Sasuke-kun, it is cold," she said, her voice ragged with pain. She heard  
a rustling of cloth, and suddenly sensed Sasuke walking over.  
"Here," he said, laying out a piece of cloth over her body.  
"Thank you," she said, snuggling up to the cloth.  
The boy walked back to the branches, and started to pull the smaller limbs  
off her legs. By the time she was freed, Sakura was gasping in pain and  
Sasuke was grunting in exertion.  
"Well, I got you out. But I can't estimate the extent of your injuries  
without light." Sasuke started, but Sakura interjected.  
"And without knowing how hurt I may be, you can't risk moving me," she  
finished knowingly.  
"But I CAN go and find the others, and at least tell them that I've found  
you."  
"I agree, it would be best. tell Naruto not to worry, I'm sure that he's  
freaking out-"  
"Stop talking. You need to rest; your body can't handle the strain. I'll be  
back in a few moments." Before she could resist, he had dashed off in an  
unseen direction.  
"Alone again. but it feels good," she thought out loud as she drifted into  
a feverish half-sleep.  
* * *  
Well, how d'ya think? I like it, next chapter will be cool too! I promise!  
=^-^= 


	4. Healing Love

"Sakura, wake up," said Sasuke as he gently rubbed the girl's shoulder. She  
moaned and opened her eyes, looking up at her beloved's face through a  
lantern's light.  
"Sasuke, how did it go?" she asked, knowing full well she sounded like a  
worried mother.  
"Feh. Naruto cried when he found out you were okay; and Kakashi gave me  
this lantern, some food, and bandages. He says that when I figure out the  
extent of your injuries, I should get him so he can bring you home." He  
smirked knowingly. "I do need to take care of some of those scrapes, if  
you're up to it." He looked at the girl, who was now struggling to sit up.  
He gently lifted her up by her arms  
"Sasuke-kun, I don't know what to say." she said, tears welling up into her  
eyes. "I don't even know what to think." He looked at her, perplexed.  
"About what?" he asked with concern.  
"About you!" she replied quickly, lowing her head in shame. "You don't know  
how great it felt for me last night, up in the tree. But when you ignored  
me today. it almost feels like a lie." She turned her sorrowful eyes to  
him. "I don't want to live and love for a lie."  
Sasuke gazed at her, wide-eyed.  
"Sakura, you know about my past, and about my family. Since then, I haven't  
been able to really say what I feel. I hope that you can understand that."  
He looked up at her with hopeful eyes. 'I really do care for you, Sakura."  
"I understand, Sasuke-kun. But it feels so g-" she got cut off as a sharp  
pain made her wince. Sasuke looked over at her, with wide eyes.  
"Whoops, forgot about that! We'd better get going on your injuries! Lie  
down," he instructed. Sakura complied without struggle.  
The boy held the lantern over her body as he looked her up and down, then  
reached down for the bandages.  
He started with the cuts and bruises on her legs, making sure that he  
didn't hurt her further. It took about fifteen minutes for her legs, and  
then he moved to her arms.  
"They aren't as band as your legs, but you have one decent gash on the left  
one," he said, crouching down and gingerly bandaging the bleeding wound.  
"Now, Sakura, you said that your stomach was hurt, but if I'm going to  
properly bandage it." he said, a slight blush in his cheeks and worry in  
his voice. ".You're going to have to take of your shirt." Sakura stared up  
at him, as if in a coma.  
"Oh. right. If you help me up, I can get it myself," she said, feeling very  
jittery. Had the situation not been so dire, she would have refused flatly.  
Alas, desperate times.  
The boy helped his patient up, and tuned around as she removed the red  
garment.  
Sakura gasped as she looked down at herself. A large, clean gash was oozing  
blood onto her midsection, and showed no signs of stopping on its own. She  
realized that this was necessary.  
She turned to face Sasuke, now feeling the first signs of embarrassment as  
she thought about the plain sports bra she was wearing, and how exposed she  
felt.  
"My, how awkward." he said glancing at her nervously. "Well, come on." She  
walked over to him gingerly, letting him inspect the wound when she got  
over to him.  
"It's pretty deep, Sakura. I'd better bandage this quickly." He set off to  
work, cleaning and wiping the wound quickly and carefully. Sakura bit her  
lip to the point of drawing blood to keep from crying out in pain. After a  
few minutes though, the pain receded and Sasuke was finished.  
"Well, you aren't too seriously hurt, and you'll live. But you'd best not  
walk for a while, though, so I think we should stay here tonight."  
Sakura collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from pain.  
"Kuso, you must be hungry, you've been here for over twelve hours." He  
quickly opened a small package and pulled out two rice balls.  
"Kakashi had one for me, but I think you should eat it," he said, holding  
the two out to her. Sakura munched on them gratefully, before realizing  
that both of them were shirtless.  
"Oh!" she said, blushing suddenly. She stood up and fumbled around for her  
red shirt.  
"Eh. I'm not trying to sound like a pervert, but I wouldn't but it back on  
if I were you," he said, blushing. "If you look, you'll see that both of  
ours are covered in blood from your wound."  
Sakura blushed even deeper at this, realizing that he was correct.  
'You know, maybe if wasn't in horrific pain, I'd enjoy running around half-  
naked with Sasuke. But not today. Kuso,' she thought. Turning back around,  
she plopped down next to Sasuke, who was gazing into the lantern light.  
"Sasuke-kun." she said softly.  
"Ne?"" he replied, looking over to her.  
"Thanks," she said quickly. She shoved her face forward, forcing their lips  
together. She broke it apart quickly, though, unsure of whether he really  
wanted to kiss right now.  
But that was answered at she felt his hands cup her face, and pull her back  
in for more.  
Minutes past as the two greedily kissed each other, only taking second-long  
stops for breath.  
When they did stop, though, both were entangled in each other's arms and  
made no effort to change that.  
And another night wore on as the two fell asleep there. 


	5. Confessions of Love

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own Naruto.  
* * *  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked up. She was in Kakashi-sensei's  
arms, and her whole body seemed to burn and sting. He looked down as she  
shifted uncomfortably.  
"We're almost at your house, Sakura," he said, looking down at her, his one  
visible eye showing slight concern.  
Sakura groaned as pain shot through her body in waves.  
"Oh, when you were asleep, Sasuke put some ointment on your wounds. It will  
hurt, but it'll help make you better." He paused as Sakura snuggled herself  
closer to the jounin's vest for warmth. "You are lucky that Sasuke found  
you. It got very cold last night, and you'd lost a lot of blood."  
"Oh, yeah." she finally woke up fully, remembering the past day's events.  
Unfortunately, that meant remembering that she had no shirt. Quickly  
glancing down, she realized that she was wearing her own blood-drenched  
shirt, and relaxed a bit. Kakashi must have noticed.  
"Both of you were asleep when I got there. I must say, it was pretty  
suspicious seeing both of you shirtless and hugging each other..." The  
teacher smiled, and it was a combination of him finding something  
completely adorable and lechery.  
"I-it was nothing. I was just very cold." said Sakura, blushing furiously  
and thinking fast. "By the way, where is Sasuke-kun?" she asked.  
"I delivered him home, as I am you," he replied simply as he stepped up to  
her door and knocked loudly.  
"Iie, I don't think anyone's home." she reached into her pocket and pulled  
out a key. "I think I can take it from here though."  
"You may want to change those bandages and wash up," he said as walked off.  
Sakura sighed, and knew he was right.  
* * *  
After a painful shower and furious hair washing, Sakura walked back to her  
room. With one hand she held the bandages that she had yet to reapply, the  
other was holding her towel that she had wrapped around her body up.  
Suddenly, she crouched low, wishing she had some shuriken. She sensed s  
figure in her room, which was ten feet down the hall (at the end).  
"Sakura, it's me," said a voice from her room. She instantly recognized the  
cold voice as Sasuke's, and relaxed.  
"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked, holding the towel close  
to her. She walked down the rest of the hall and into her dark room (it may  
be morning, but her shades were closed), flicking on the lights as she  
entered.  
There he stood, cleanly dressed and worried looking. He blushed slightly  
when he saw her standing there, her hair and body wrapped in towels.  
"Um." he said, turning away.  
"Oh! Whoops," she said, finally realizing why he was blushing. "Yeah, maybe  
you should leave for a minute." The boy quickly shuffled past her, gently  
bumping shoulders.  
Sakura closed the door gently and threw on some clothes, making sure to be  
careful with her bandages, and quickly brushed her hair. When she opened  
the door, she practically fell backwards as she looked into the face of  
Sasuke, who was standing about an inch from the door.  
"Sasuke-kun!" she cried, struggling back up.  
"No, I wasn't peeking." The boy walked back in, and simply stood in the  
middle of the room.  
"You could sit down, you know," said Sakura pointedly. Sasuke shrugged and  
sat down. "So, why are you here anyway?" she asked, standing in front of  
him.  
"I had to see you. I want to talk a bit, I was lonely."  
"You can always come to me, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura blissfully, plopping  
down next to him. He said nothing, and just looked the girl.  
"What you said last night. about ignoring you. I never meant to ignore you,  
Sakura." He paused. "But I love you, and it hurt me as much as it hurt you  
yesterday when I ignored you. I was really worried when you didn't come  
back from the mission, I thought that you'd gone off and done something  
stupid." He saw her about to speak, and held a finger to her lips.  
"Let me finish. But I knew inside that you wouldn't. That is why it was so  
urgent that I find you when you disappeared. I had to know that you were  
okay. but you weren't. It hurt me to see you in such pain, Sakura, and I  
will never let it happen to you again."  
Sakura sat there, shocked into silence.  
"My life has been full of shit, and I can't endure this hell of a life  
alone anymore."  
'But why is he telling me this?' she thought.  
"I bet you're wondering why I'm even telling you this," he said with a  
smirk as he saw Sakura's surprised expression. "But Sakura. after being  
near you so much, and so intimate with you. I've realized that I'm lonely  
without you."  
"The last two night were the greatest moments of my life. With you, just  
you and me." Sasuke turned away as tears welled up into his eyes.  
"And I want to spend every night like that!" His voice rose to a yell, and  
he turned back to the pink-haired girl with tears in his pleading eyes.  
"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, staring at the boy before her.  
Suddenly, he reached out and gently grabbed her shoulders, an almost  
possessive look on his face.  
"Please, Sakura. do you want to? Do you want what I want? I have to know  
now!" Sakura was almost frightened by the urgency in his voice, but kept  
her cool.  
"Yes, Sasuke-kun. I've loved you for so long, and waited for this day."  
Sakura gazed dreamily as the boy's face turned from pain and angst to  
gentle happiness.  
"Thank you," he whispered breathlessly as he pulled her into a kiss. The  
two sat there, wrapped in each other's arms as if never letting the other  
go.  
And in whatever would come next, they knew that they wouldn't.  
* * *  
Note: This ain't over yet! More chappies soon! 


	6. Free Day Where Will They Go?

Disclaimer: The word 'duh' kinda enters my mind.  
Note: Thanks for waiting, I'm busy working on other fics (Forbidden Fruit).  
* * *  
It was like a dream as Sakura walked towards the day's meeting place. The  
past three days, the wonderful kisses- it was too much for her girlish mind  
to bear.  
"Hello, Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto, actually running over to her. He looked  
her up and down, noting the remaining bandages (one on her right leg, her  
left arm, and the one under her shirt).  
"Are you okay, Sakura-chan? Are you sure that you should be up? I was so  
worried! What happened?" The blonde bombarded his crush with a seemingly  
endless stream of questions.  
"Naruto! Shut up and let me talk!" She walked over and sat on a rock and  
cleared her throat. "I was up in a tree, about to pick the plant we were  
after, and the branch snapped. I got cut up, but as you know, Sasuke found  
me and helped me out. I am okay now." She was deceptively calm and passive  
towards the hyper-worried boy.  
"Are you sure? No fever?" His hand was smacked away before it could touch  
the girl.  
"Naruto, baka, I am okay!" she yelled, and the boy shrank away.  
"Just checking," he said with a sheepish grin. Sakura sighed and patted his  
shoulder.  
"Thanks." Naruto looked at her questioningly, but didn't reject the sudden  
change of attitude.  
"Sasuke-kun, good morning!" said the girl, ignoring Naruto once again as a  
raven-haired boy neared them.  
Today, he actually made the effort to smile at Sakura before sitting down,  
leaving Naruto very much confused. Sakura scooted closer to him, blushing  
as always.  
* * *  
Kakashi-sensei was met with his usual tongue lashing (it's an expression,  
meaning someone yelled at him (not someone attacking him with their  
mouths!)), and continued on nonplussed.  
"Well, due to the events of yesterday, I figured that you guys could have  
the day off," he said casually. "I mean, Naruto probably wants to go eat,  
Sasuke would like to train, Sakura may want to sleep off any remaining  
injuries, and I personally want a decent bath." The three cringed at the  
last statement, but wholeheartedly agreed that they should have the day  
off. Sasuke and Sakura, for reasons other than what the teacher had  
expected. They exchanged knowing glances at each other, silently knowing  
how they would spend their day.  
"Well then, I'll see you here tomorrow at 0700 hours." With that, he walked  
off.  
"I hate military code," muttered Naruto as he began to get up. When he  
noticed the other two not moving, he got curious. "Ne? Sakura-chan, do you  
need help getting up?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"No, Naruto, I'm all set. Tell you what. How about tomorrow after practice  
I treat you to a bowl of ramen?" Her voice reeked sweetness, and Sasuke  
raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? What's the catch?" replied Naruto, slightly suspicious but happy  
nonetheless.  
"Your house has to be perfectly spotless," she finished, smiling inwardly.  
"Wahoo!" Naruto yelled, pumping a fist before running off. Sasuke looked at  
her, slightly angry.  
"What was that all about?" His voice reeked danger.  
"No, no, Sasuke-kun," she said, resting a hand lightly on his shoulder.  
"Naruto's place is a pigsty, so it will keep him away from us all day." She  
smiled, and so did Sasuke.  
"Clever," he said simply. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the  
lips. "I have to say that I like that."  
Sakura looked at him with bliss in her eyes.  
"Well then, where will we go today?" he asked simply. Inner Sakura looked  
at him, finally seeing a kind and gentle Sasuke that had never surfaced  
before. The burden that shone in his eyes was replaced by affection and  
contentment as they sat together.  
"Why don't we just hang around at my place?" said Sasuke suddenly, after a  
moment of silence from Sakura. She gulped, for no real reason whatsoever.  
"Sure, Sasuke-kun!" They both stood up and took each other's hand,  
unknowingly entering what would become a very interesting day.  
But a set of eyes watched the secret couple, and after hearing the  
conversation, decided it was in his best interest to 'chaperone' the two.  
The figure disappeared into the trees.  
* * *  
Thanks for all your support! '`-'`  
PS- This is going to become a Sasu/Saku series, and this is story number  
one! Hang in there! 


	7. Put on Your Angry Face

Disclaimer: The word 'duh' kinda enters my mind.  
Note: Thanks for waiting, I'm busy working on other fics (Forbidden Fruit  
and a new Saku/Naru ficcie.).  
* * *  
Sakura didn't realize that she was in Sasuke's bedroom until.. well, she  
was in his bedroom. The walk to his house had gone by in a daze, and Sakura  
worried about that.  
'I can't seem to remember it,' she thought. 'Oh well!' As she looked around  
the room, she noticed the lonely atmosphere that invaded every nook and  
cranny of the room. The only pieces of furniture- a bed, dresser, and a  
nightstand.  
"Ow!" Sakura's ankle suddenly shot pain through her leg, and she let go of  
her beloved's hand as she plopped down onto the bed.  
"Ow ow owwww." she moaned, rubbing the bandage gently. Sasuke walked over  
to the dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a new bandage.  
"I keep extras around," he said simply. "Lie down, I'll fix your leg up."  
Sakura submitted to his whim, relaxing her head on his pillow comfortably.  
She winced as his fingers grazed the gash, and she heard him sigh  
agitatedly.  
"You didn't put ointment on it," he said with a hint of annoyance in his  
voice as he stood up.  
"I was trying to play tough- like you," replied Sakura. The black-haired  
boy looked at her with both amusement and pain in his eyes, and then headed  
for the door.  
"I keep some medicine around, but it isn't ointment."  
"Then what type is it?"  
"It's a painkiller pill, it will help it get better. I use it when I train  
myself too hard." Sasuke was about to walk out, when he leaned on the door  
frame and looked into her eyes. Sakura shivered, despite herself. His eyes  
were so dark and powerful. Before she could return his steely gaze, though,  
he walked out and reappeared momentarily with a glass of water and a little  
bottle.  
"Sit up," he commanded of his girlfriend. She propped herself up  
obediently, and he handed her the water and two pills.  
"These will make you drowsy, but it will really make you feel better," he  
said reassuringly. Sakura nodded and downed the two pills quickly. Almost  
immediately, the pain in her leg receded and she stood up energetically.  
"Wow! I feel great! Yet I can't see what you meant when you said it would  
make. me. drowsy." Sakura started to fall backwards, her mind cloudy.  
Sasuke's hand suddenly caught her around her back, and pushed her back onto  
the bed forcefully.  
"I told you it would make you drowsy," he said with a smirk, sitting down  
on the bed. The pink-haired girl rolled over onto her stomach, so she was  
looking at the boy next to her happily.  
"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," she said, her sleepy eyes half-closed. The Uchiha boy  
smiled fondly, and gently rubbed her back with a hand. She groaned happily  
and closed her eyes.  
'Wow, that feels good,' she thought. Suddenly, the hand shifted slightly  
and she felt the mattress sag next to her. She opened her eyes, and looked  
straight into Sasuke's smiling face. He, too, had sleepy eyes.  
"Hi there. Mind if I join you?" he asked.  
"Sure," said Sakura, shifting onto her side and sliding closer to him, and  
wrapped her arms around him like a teddy bear. He leaned his face to hers,  
so that their foreheads touched and their eyes met.  
"This is what I want," he whispered breathlessly, moving his lips closer to  
hers. Sakura was too sedated to resist, and watched through half closed  
eyes.  
"Hmmm." she moaned as their lips met with slow, short kisses. Sasuke seemed  
to be just warming up, and soon the kisses were long and drawn-out. At one  
point, the boy's tongue gently grazed her lips, as if begging permission to  
enter. The wish was eagerly granted, and soon the two were locked together,  
arms entwined and lips locked greedily. Sakura's arms were around his  
shoulders; his were on the pink-haired girl's hips.  
The eyes that peeked through the window grew wide in shock, then narrow in  
rage. The person sitting in the tree outside of the house couldn't take it  
anymore.  
Sasuke and Sakura's rhapsody of love was suddenly broken by the sound of  
shattering glass and angry hisses. The two looked up (though their arms  
were still around each other, Sakura's in fear and Sasuke's in comfort)  
with frightened and angry eyes, and gasped in unison.  
Kakashi-sensei stood there amidst the shattered glass, his one visible eye  
contorted in rage and fists balled at his side.  
* * *  
Heh heh. *blushes at her own description of kissing*. Ne. you like? Should  
I be more or less 'descriptive'? (Seriously, tell me. I really need to  
know). E-mail any story requests, I do them! 


	8. Sounds Dirty

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know.  
Note: Kakashi will be a bit OOC.  
* * *  
"I'm happy that I was watching you two, before something happened," seethed  
Kakashi, glaring at the two students. Sasuke stood up, facing the teacher  
darkly. Sakura looked back and forth at the two, slight fear in her eyes.  
"Get out of my house, sensei," ordered Sasuke with a glare that would have  
killed anyone less. "You have no right to be here."  
"Feh, I'm just looking after the well being of my students." The teacher  
walked over so that he was on the opposite side of the bed, an air of  
slight arrogance about him. He turned to Sakura, absolute hate in his eyes.  
"Got what you wanted, eh Sakura?" he asked with a sneer. The pink-haired  
girl cringed and backed up until she was scrunched against the headboard.  
"Sasuke, I wouldn't have thought you were like this," said the teacher,  
gesturing to the girl who sat on the Uchiha's bed. "I mean, taking innocent  
girls to your room! And then laying down with them, the kissing..." The  
jounin stopped and looked at the rage in Sasuke's eyes.  
"Get out of my house," commanded Sasuke menacingly. Suddenly, the sensei  
reached out and grabbed Sakura around the waist, hoisting her up under his  
arm and holding a kunai to her neck.  
"I'm doing this for her own good, Sasuke," said the silver-haired man  
quietly as he backed towards the window. "I can't have you two together  
like this. It would look bad on my part." Kakashi sounded genuinely sorry.  
Sasuke put his own kunai away.  
"Follow me and I assure you, you will never see her again," stated the  
teacher as he leapt out the window (there was a tree there). Sakura  
shrieked.  
"Sasuke-kun! HELP M-!!!!" Something had clamped over her mouth. Sakura  
could only manage a muffled moan as something heavy hit head, and she  
blacked out.  
* * *  
Sakura woke up with a moan and a splitting headache. She tried to lift a  
hand to the lump on her head, but found that she was tied up. The pink-  
haired girl looked around, noticing for the first time where she was. The  
room was moderately furnished, with a neatly made bed and dresser.  
Anger suddenly filled her. 'That damned Kakashi tied me up and left me...  
well, wherever I am!' yelled Inner Sakura. The girl twisted about madly,  
grunting as she struggled with her bondage. She only succeeded in falling  
over, and making noise.  
Kakashi walked through the door in front of her, carrying a tray with  
something hot on it. Sakura glared up at him.  
"What the hell is going on?" she asked menacingly.  
"I had to tie you up, otherwise you'd set my house on fire," replied the  
man with a shrug.  
"Well, let me go! I swear, you are so dead when I get out!" she screamed  
angrily, then stopped when she saw the pained expression on his face. He  
sighed and set the tray down on the dresser, and then came over to her. He  
picked the chair up off the floor and set it upright again.  
"Listen, you. I'll explain everything later, but for now I have a deal for  
you." He stopped to see if she would protest, but the girl before him only  
frowned hotly.  
"I will let you loose, but only if you promise to stay in here," he said, a  
hint of true sincere kindness in his voice.  
"Fine," Sakura grumbled. "But I want a full explanation!"  
"You will get one later, you little dunce," he said with definite amusement  
in his voice, especially when he called her 'dunce'. "But when I untie you,  
you have to eat and relax. I'll come back later to fix up your head."  
Sakura then realized that she had gotten beat up a lot recently, and hated  
being babied.  
The jounin gently cut the rope with a kunai, being careful not to graze his  
student's stomach. When she was freed, she immediately stood up and brushed  
herself off, and massaged the feeling back into her arms. The silver-haired  
sensei walked over to the door, and turned around before leaving.  
"Now, we have a deal. No ruining my room. Oh, and I made you lunch. I hope  
you like soup and sandwiches." He left promptly, leaving a confused girl in  
his wake.  
"I'm in Kakashi-sensei's BEDROOM? Ack!" she cried, but then decided to take  
full stock of what the man had in his room. She walked over to the dresser  
first.  
The usual pictures were framed there. There was one of her team, with  
Sasuke, Naruto, the smiling teacher, and herself. She smiled fondly. The  
next was another group photo, but this one... it was faded in age. It  
looked very mush like her own, with a grinning sensei, annoyingly grinning  
boy, a sullen looking boy, and a happy girl.  
'It must be his team!' she thought. Then, next to that one, was another old  
picture, this one of a woman and a boy from the class photo. Sakura moved  
on, and looked at the other pictures. There were five individual pictures;  
one of the all the senseis, one of Naruto, one of Sasuke, one of Iruka, and  
one of her.  
Her snooping side got the best of her, and she peeked in the drawers. They  
were the basics... pants, shirts, socks, underwear (she kinda cringed at  
this one), and another one with some rolled up posters and the full set of  
Come Come Paradise books. Suddenly, her head throbbed a wave of pain, and  
she stumbled over to the bed blindly. She lay there on the clean, crisp  
sheets on her stomach, breathing heavily. She didn't care how wrong it  
sounded when she thought 'I'm on Kakashi the pervert's bed'. She rolled  
over when she heard the door click open.  
Her sensei walked in, holding a glass of water, a bottle of pills, and  
*sigh* another bandage. 'I must be using up half of the village's  
bandages!' she thought. The man peered over at the tray, and frowned under  
his mask.  
"You didn't eat, you dunce," he said, the way he said 'dunce' in a fond  
tone. "You need to eat something." Sakura shook her head and sat up as he  
flopped onto the bed next to her (-_-'), bringing the food with him. Sakura  
peered suspiciously at the steamy chicken soup and tuna sandwiches.  
"I didn't poison it, I wouldn't let you die," said the man blankly, noting  
her expression. Once again, a wave of pain from the back of her head  
wrenched a gasp from her throat. The man shook his head sadly.  
"Well then, you seem disabled. But you need to eat, so here you go." The  
man took a spoonful of the soup and blew on it, lowering it to his student  
like a father trying to feed a baby. Sakura didn't protest, though, her  
stomach was empty. So the two sat there, Kakashi spoon-feeding the girl  
patiently.  
"I know you've been through physical shit the past few days," he said,  
motioning to her stomach and head. "So I'm not going to make you do  
anything."  
"Why did you kidnap me?" asked Sakura suddenly, and the man shook his head.  
"Believe me, Sakura, I didn't want it to turn out like this. I never meant  
to hurt you, but it was all I could do. I needed to break you and Sasuke  
apart."  
"Sasuke-kun? But why? Why can't you let us be happy?" Tears suddenly  
started to flow down her cheeks. "We were so happy together!" The man  
sighed and shook his head again.  
"I will tell you later. Now, I need you to swallow these, so you can rest  
and get better." The man dropped two pills into the glass of water and held  
it out to her. The girl now almost wrathful and desperate to get back to  
her beloved, struck the glass away. Her teacher was barely able to  
stabilize it, an unfamiliar look of anger on his face.  
"Sakura, I hate to do this to you, but..." The man grabbed her nose with  
one hand, and poured the water and pills down her throat as she struggled.  
Through drowsy eyes, she watched the man stand up and pat her head.  
"Now, you made that harder than it needed to be." Sakura's body felt numb,  
and her mind clouded.  
"What did you do to me?" she asked as she drifted slowly to sleep, not able  
to hear her teacher's response.  
"I need you to sleep, and you wouldn't do it on your own. I drugged you,"  
said the man as with a shrug as he left, closing the door behind him. 


	9. Kakashi's Plan

Note: I am not good with fighting scenes  
* * *  
Sasuke had, of course, followed the teacher. Sasuke twitched when he saw  
the man disappear into his small house, and looked through the windows to  
see what was going on.  
The boy had to bite his lip to the point of drawing blood to keep from  
yelling at the man. His sensei had tied his girlfriend up to a chair, IN  
HIS ROOM! Sasuke wondered if he was going to do what he thought he was, but  
sighed in relief when the man left the room.  
Now, he just had to get Sakura back.  
He didn't know how he was going to do it, but desperate times call for  
desperate measures. The boy simply kicked down the front door.  
Kakashi was sitting at the kitchen table, reading something. The man simply  
looked up the raven-haired boy as he stood in the doorway, seething. Only  
when the boy whipped out a handful of kunai did the sensei stand up.  
"What did you do with her?" seethed Sasuke through his clenched teeth.  
"You really want to know? Come with me," said the jounin simply. "And you  
should put the kunai away, boy, you won't be needing them." The man walked  
down a hallway, to the last door. He quietly pushed it open.  
Sasuke peered in and gasped. There was Sakura, sleeping feverishly on the  
man's bed, sweat dripping down her lovely face, her eyebrows creased in  
fear from what she was dreaming. Her hands were tied above her, one to each  
bedpost, and the sheets were pulled up to her neck, so he couldn't see if  
she even had clothes on. Sasuke turned to his teacher.  
"What did you do to her?" he asked, his eyes wide. The jounin smiled under  
his mask.  
"Your little girlfriend took some tough knocks recently. She just needs to  
rest." Sasuke started to run into the room, but the silver-haired man  
grabbed him by the shirt collar.  
"I wouldn't do that," the man said simply. Sasuke turned to look at him.  
"Fine. But I still want to know what is going on, and what you did to her."  
Sasuke's lip twitched in annoyance. "I mean, I saw you tie her to the  
chair, and you left. But then what?"  
"Well, she woke up and caused a racket. I untied her, and locked her in. I  
gave her lunch, but she didn't eat it. The limp on her head from when I  
knocked her out was throbbing, so she lied down. I fed her lunch, but she  
was getting angry again, and I simply drugged her."  
"With what?" probed Sasuke.  
"Just something that puts her into deep, restless sleep."  
"But what's with the ropes?" continued Sasuke, still not satisfied.  
"Heh... I had free reign when she passed out, so I just wanted to make sure  
that she was... ready."  
"Ready for WHAT? Do I have to beat it out of you?" yelled Sasuke. Then man  
shrugged, and walked into another room. Sasuke followed, and gasped.  
An unconscious Naruto lay on another bed, though he wasn't kept under the  
covers or tied up. The boy wore only his boxers, making Sasuke worry about  
what Sakura was in. Sasuke turned to his teacher.  
"What is this all about?"  
"These were Hokage's orders," said the man simply. "Well, not quite. I just  
took liberties."  
"How so?"  
"Sit down in the kitchen, I'll tell you everything then," said the man,  
walking back to his cup of coffee. Sasuke followed, but didn't sit down.  
"Well?" he said impatiently.  
"Alright, alright. No need to get angry." The jounin cleared his throat.  
"Naruto, with his fox demon inside him, should not get angry or really  
upset. The kyuubi will break loose, and destroy everything again. So we  
need to keep the boy happy. And if he sees you two together, then he will  
get depressed. He really does love Sakura. We can't afford to break those  
two up."  
"But what's with the kidnapping? How come Naruto's sleeping in his boxers  
IN YOUR HOUSE?!" yelled Sasuke.  
"Ah yes, we are testing something new. I'm going to carry Naruto into my  
room, but him under the covers next to Sakura, and let them wake up  
together. I believe that that will spark something between them." Sasuke  
hated to admit, but it was clever.  
"Now that I think of it, if Naruto's in his boxers, what is Sakura  
wearing?" Sasuke crossed his arms angrily, swearing that he would kill his  
teacher if he had stripped Sakura down to her underclothes too.  
"I also needed to change the bandages on her stomach, so she just doesn't  
have her shirt." Sasuke let his lip twitch; just the thought of his teacher  
looking at his girlfriend half naked irked him to no end.  
"You bastard! I swear, I'll kill you!" The boy pulled out his shuriken, and  
prepared to end his teacher's life.  
"Relax, boy, I didn't look at the girl's body for personal pleasure...  
much," he added, a smirk under his mask.  
"You pervert!" Sasuke twitched madly, throwing his shuriken. The teacher  
caught them easily, and went on the offensive. Before the dark boy could  
move, the teacher had his arms pinned to the wall and a kunai to his neck.  
"Sasuke, since you are so interested in this matter, I will let you watch.  
But I can't let you interfere. This plan must work, for the sake of the  
village."  
Sasuke gulped, and sighed. But he hadn't given up hope yet.  
* * *  
Note: This won't be a Naruto/ Sakura fic, something will go wrong! 


	10. Prying Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
  
Note: This won't be a Saku/ Naru. And Kakashi is very OOC! Save the flames!  
  
* * *  
  
Sasuke fumed to himself as he plopped down into a chair. His sensei had no right to do this! He had to think quickly, or Naruto might fall madly in love with Sakura, and get a broken heart. That would not be allowed to happen. "Relax, Sasuke. I'm sure you could find someone else," said the teacher as he sipped his coffee. "What makes you so sure that Sakura will like him, eh? I mean, she and I are-" "I am positive. The drug I gave her has many side effects. Aside from putting her to sleep, it will make her drowsy enough that, when she wakes up, she will not be thinking clearly, and her memory will be temporarily unavailable. Anyone could make a huge influence on her." The man interjected, chuckling as he finished. "I think it is very ingenious." "You freak," muttered, Sasuke, standing up. "Oh, well would you look at that! The sleeping effect will wear off shortly, so I had better prepare." He caught Sasuke's eyes, reading the boy's expression easily. "I see you will be a problem, Sasuke," he said, noting the dark-haired boy's evil expression. Before Sasuke could move, the silver-haired man shoved the boy to the floor, toppling the chairs nearby. Sasuke whipped out a kunai, but not before he felt a foot squish into his face and a kunai put to his throat. "I can't have you interfering with the preparations, boy!" hissed Kakashi, able to look both menacing and pompous at the same time. Sasuke had to admit; the man could be quite intimidating at times. He struggled lightly as the man pulled out a rope from his belt and tied the boy's arms behind his back uncomfortably. "You bastard, let me go!" the boy screamed, his face hot with anger. "No, you foolish boy. How many times must I tell you?" The man hoisted the bound boy under his arm and walked into another room, which was obviously the living room. He set Sasuke onto the couch. "Now, Sasuke, I am going to make sure that all goes well." The man walked off quickly towards Naruto's room. Sasuke let himself drift into an angry silence, thinking and remembering. He let his thoughts drift to that first night, when their team had to baby- sit. Sakura was so tired, and so frustrated... but she looked the most beautiful at those times. When her eyes were glassy and glazed over in exhaustion, when her body seemed to melt into his arms. It was truly one of her shining moments. That is what drew him to her. But then, he remembered her pained expression, the sheer agony in her eyes when he had ignored her after that. It had killed him inside too, just keeping up his cold attitude around her. It was hard for him to act so cruel to her, but he just didn't want Naruto to see the love that he had hidden from the world. Sasuke knew that it would tear the blonde boy apart to see him and Sakura together, just holding each other. That is the only reason why he had been so mean to her. Next, he remembered the suffering in her eyes as she lay under that tree branch, bleeding unknowingly. He was able to see it in her eyes, to sense it around her though she was unable to see him. Knowing that she would die soon if he didn't bandage her up, he used every ounce of his strength to save her. But after, when they were cuddled together by the lantern, both shirtless... it had taken utmost control to keep his hands off her. But her innocent eyes, her pure heart had warded him away. But now, after witnessing the terror in her eyes when she was being kidnapped, he knew what he had to do. Though his arms were bound, his legs were not. He stood up, wobbling slightly, and walked towards Kakashi's room, where Sakura was held against her will. Before he could touch the door, however, the hand roughly pulled him upwards, towards the ceiling. Sasuke braced himself for impact, but blinked when he realized that he was in another room. Next to him was his sensei, holding a finger over his lips. "Shh..." the man said. "Where are we?" asked Sasuke flatly. "We're in my attic, you daft boy. C'mon." The man crawled over in a direction, and only then did Sasuke notice a light from the floor. He looked at it inquisitively, discovering it to be a vent that looked down into Kakashi's room, directly over the bed. Sasuke gasped as he saw Sakura laying there, her arms still bound tightly above her head. But now, Naruto lay next to her, curled up against the pink-haired girl. Sasuke tuned to his teacher, hate in his eyes. "Y-" Sakura started, but suddenly Kakashi pulled the boy's headband over his mouth and tightened it. "Shut up, they're getting up," Kakashi said, looking through the vent. He was correct, Naruto was moaning and rubbing his eyes, and Sakura was starting to squirm too. Sasuke could only watch helplessly. Naruto was the first to open his eyes, and he yawned before really noticing the girl next to him. His eyes widened. "Sakura-chan?" he asked as the girl's eyes opened slowly, and she looked at him. "Naruto?" she mumbled in response. The blonde boy smiled and drooled slightly as he watched the girl wake up. It was like one of the those cheesy love films, where the girl slowly opens her eyes and her lashes are three times thicker than normal, her eyes glittering, and a pink bubbly background appearing out of nowhere with music. "Naruto, what am I doing here?" she asked quietly, trying to pull at her arms. The boy shrugged, and then noticed her bound wrists. "I don't know, he replied. "But let me try to help you." The boy struggled with the ropes for a few minutes, then flopped back down next to her. 'Wait a second, where the hell are we anyway?" The boy leapt up and ran to the door, tugging at it furiously. "It's locked!" he cried. Sakura struggled, but found that she couldn't move anything more than her head or legs. "Naruto, help me!" she cried, kicking furiously. Hence, her feet flung the sheet off of her, revealing her tight white capris, slightly bandaged stomach, and white sports bra. Naruto blushed, stopping halfway across the room and the realizing that he was in his boxers. "Damn it, Naruto, Forget about what we're wearing and help me!" the girl cried, completely awake now. Naruto ran over to her, and continued trying to untie her. "I can't, Sakura-chan," he said with a sigh, flopping down on the edge of the bed. He looked at her with sorry eyes, and the girl's anger melted. "It is alright, Naruto," she said, forgiveness in her voice. "I know you tried." Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness hit the girl and her eyes fell into a sexy, half-asleep look. Naruto gaped at her, before he himself got drowsy too. He lied down next to her, his head buried under her arm. The two just looked at each other for a moment, then Naruto made his move. He kneeled on the bed next to the girl and for another minute just looked at her. "Since we are trapped in here, why don't we make the best of it?" he asked, leaning down to the girl. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, and lowered his lips to hers. His hyperactive hands lightly fiddled with her bra straps, and his mouth lowered to her neck. The girl moaned slightly, arching her neck to him. Sasuke looked on in horror, afraid that the plan to bring the two together had worked all too well. 


	11. Drugged Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
Note: This won't be a Saku/ Naru. And Kakashi is very OOC! Save the flames!  
* * *  
Sasuke fumed to himself as he plopped down into a chair. His sensei had no  
right to do this! He had to think quickly, or Naruto might fall madly in  
love with Sakura, and get a broken heart. That would not be allowed to  
happen.  
"Relax, Sasuke. I'm sure you could find someone else," said the teacher as  
he sipped his coffee.  
"What makes you so sure that Sakura will like him, eh? I mean, she and I  
are-"  
"I am positive. The drug I gave her has many side effects. Aside from  
putting her to sleep, it will make her drowsy enough that, when she wakes  
up, she will not be thinking clearly, and her memory will be temporarily  
unavailable. Anyone could make a huge influence on her." The man  
interjected, chuckling as he finished. "I think it is very ingenious."  
"You freak," muttered, Sasuke, standing up.  
"Oh, well would you look at that! The sleeping effect will wear off  
shortly, so I had better prepare." He caught Sasuke's eyes, reading the  
boy's expression easily. "I see you will be a problem, Sasuke," he said,  
noting the dark-haired boy's evil expression. Before Sasuke could move, the  
silver-haired man shoved the boy to the floor, toppling the chairs nearby.  
Sasuke whipped out a kunai, but not before he felt a foot squish into his  
face and a kunai put to his throat.  
"I can't have you interfering with the preparations, boy!" hissed Kakashi,  
able to look both menacing and pompous at the same time. Sasuke had to  
admit; the man could be quite intimidating at times. He struggled lightly  
as the man pulled out a rope from his belt and tied the boy's arms behind  
his back uncomfortably.  
"You bastard, let me go!" the boy screamed, his face hot with anger.  
"No, you foolish boy. How many times must I tell you?" The man hoisted the  
bound boy under his arm and walked into another room, which was obviously  
the living room. He set Sasuke onto the couch.  
"Now, Sasuke, I am going to make sure that all goes well." The man walked  
off quickly towards Naruto's room. Sasuke let himself drift into an angry  
silence, thinking and remembering.  
He let his thoughts drift to that first night, when their team had to baby-  
sit. Sakura was so tired, and so frustrated... but she looked the most  
beautiful at those times. When her eyes were glassy and glazed over in  
exhaustion, when her body seemed to melt into his arms. It was truly one of  
her shining moments. That is what drew him to her.  
But then, he remembered her pained expression, the sheer agony in her eyes  
when he had ignored her after that. It had killed him inside too, just  
keeping up his cold attitude around her. It was hard for him to act so  
cruel to her, but he just didn't want Naruto to see the love that he had  
hidden from the world. Sasuke knew that it would tear the blonde boy apart  
to see him and Sakura together, just holding each other. That is the only  
reason why he had been so mean to her.  
Next, he remembered the suffering in her eyes as she lay under that tree  
branch, bleeding unknowingly. He was able to see it in her eyes, to sense  
it around her though she was unable to see him. Knowing that she would die  
soon if he didn't bandage her up, he used every ounce of his strength to  
save her. But after, when they were cuddled together by the lantern, both  
shirtless... it had taken utmost control to keep his hands off her. But her  
innocent eyes, her pure heart had warded him away.  
But now, after witnessing the terror in her eyes when she was being  
kidnapped, he knew what he had to do. Though his arms were bound, his legs  
were not. He stood up, wobbling slightly, and walked towards Kakashi's  
room, where Sakura was held against her will.  
Before he could touch the door, however, the hand roughly pulled him  
upwards, towards the ceiling. Sasuke braced himself for impact, but blinked  
when he realized that he was in another room. Next to him was his sensei,  
holding a finger over his lips.  
"Shh..." the man said.  
"Where are we?" asked Sasuke flatly.  
"We're in my attic, you daft boy. C'mon." The man crawled over in a  
direction, and only then did Sasuke notice a light from the floor. He  
looked at it inquisitively, discovering it to be a vent that looked down  
into Kakashi's room, directly over the bed. Sasuke gasped as he saw Sakura  
laying there, her arms still bound tightly above her head. But now, Naruto  
lay next to her, curled up against the pink-haired girl. Sasuke tuned to  
his teacher, hate in his eyes.  
"Y-" Sakura started, but suddenly Kakashi pulled the boy's headband over  
his mouth and tightened it.  
"Shut up, they're getting up," Kakashi said, looking through the vent. He  
was correct, Naruto was moaning and rubbing his eyes, and Sakura was  
starting to squirm too. Sasuke could only watch helplessly.  
Naruto was the first to open his eyes, and he yawned before really noticing  
the girl next to him. His eyes widened.  
"Sakura-chan?" he asked as the girl's eyes opened slowly, and she looked at  
him.  
"Naruto?" she mumbled in response. The blonde boy smiled and drooled  
slightly as he watched the girl wake up. It was like one of the those  
cheesy love films, where the girl slowly opens her eyes and her lashes are  
three times thicker than normal, her eyes glittering, and a pink bubbly  
background appearing out of nowhere with music.  
"Naruto, what am I doing here?" she asked quietly, trying to pull at her  
arms. The boy shrugged, and then noticed her bound wrists.  
"I don't know, he replied. "But let me try to help you." The boy struggled  
with the ropes for a few minutes, then flopped back down next to her. 'Wait  
a second, where the hell are we anyway?" The boy leapt up and ran to the  
door, tugging at it furiously.  
"It's locked!" he cried. Sakura struggled, but found that she couldn't move  
anything more than her head or legs.  
"Naruto, help me!" she cried, kicking furiously. Hence, her feet flung the  
sheet off of her, revealing her tight white capris, slightly bandaged  
stomach, and white sports bra. Naruto blushed, stopping halfway across the  
room and the realizing that he was in his boxers.  
"Damn it, Naruto, Forget about what we're wearing and help me!" the girl  
cried, completely awake now. Naruto ran over to her, and continued trying  
to untie her.  
"I can't, Sakura-chan," he said with a sigh, flopping down on the edge of  
the bed. He looked at her with sorry eyes, and the girl's anger melted.  
"It is alright, Naruto," she said, forgiveness in her voice. "I know you  
tried." Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness hit the girl and her eyes fell into  
a sexy, half-asleep look. Naruto gaped at her, before he himself got drowsy  
too. He lied down next to her, his head buried under her arm. The two just  
looked at each other for a moment, then Naruto made his move.  
He kneeled on the bed next to the girl and for another minute just looked  
at her.  
"Since we are trapped in here, why don't we make the best of it?" he asked,  
leaning down to the girl. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, and  
lowered his lips to hers. His hyperactive hands lightly fiddled with her  
bra straps, and his mouth lowered to her neck. The girl moaned slightly,  
arching her neck to him.  
Sasuke looked on in horror, afraid that the plan to bring the two together  
had worked all too well. 


	12. Failure

Note: Save flames! I don't want to burn!  
* * *  
Naruto lowered his mouth to Sakura's neck, lightly kissing her. As she  
moaned to him, he gently nipped her neck, his teeth lightly piercing the  
flesh.  
Sakura's eyes opened wide with a gasp of pain. Her mind flooded with  
images; of Sasuke and her together in the tree, of his cold glare the next  
day, of her pain when she was trapped underneath the fallen tree branch.  
The memories of the two cuddling together, of his gentle touch as she lay  
on his bed, of her terror when Kakashi had taken her away.  
The spell of the drug was broken.  
"Naruto!" she shrieked, squirming underneath him. The boy looked up at her,  
his hands still on her shoulders. "Let go of me!" She flailed her legs  
threateningly, and glared at the boy next to her in the bed.  
"But Sakura-chan..." he said, his eyes growing wider.  
"Don't 'Sakura-chan' me! Untie me right now!" The pink-haired girl's  
shrieks seemed to snap the boy out of his trance, and he looked around the  
room for something sharp.  
"I looked around, Kakashi doesn't keep his weapons in here!" said Sakura  
irritably. Naruto then spotted the frames pictures, and smashed the one of  
Team 7. He picked up a piece of the shattered glass carefully, and started  
hacking at Sakura's ties. It was the work of a moment, and soon Sakura was  
massaging the feeling back into her reddened wrists. She then glared at  
Naruto.  
"What do you think you were doing?" she asked, anger and hurt in her eyes.  
"I mean, I don't know what you did but when I realized that I was tied to  
the bed and had you squatting over me, I got really freaked! What the hell  
were you thinking, Naruto?"  
"I don't know, Sakura-chan. It was like I was dreaming, and you yelling at  
me woke me up. I don't remember a thing, I swear!" The boy looked at her  
angry, pained face. "I am really sorry for whatever I did!" Sakura leaned  
down and patted his head.  
"Forget that for now, try to find out clothes and then get us out of here!"  
Her voice had long since regained its usual bossy tone with the boy, and he  
scurried off to do her bidding. Sakura sighed and began to pick up whatever  
glass she could find.  
* * *  
Above their heads, Kakashi swore under his breath. Sasuke, however, was  
elated that his girlfriend had woken up before she and Naruto did anything,  
and that they were already planning to leave. He smirked under his headband  
(which was tied around his mouth). He then noticed his sensei cover his  
face with his hand and turn away. Sasuke took advantage of this. He jumped  
up and landed with both feet on the vent, succeeding in both making a  
horrible racket and breaking into the room below. Sakura looked up from her  
work, and Naruto looked up from his.  
"Ne?" asked Naruto, his face absolutely confused at seeing his bound  
teammate.  
"Oh!" Sakura shrieked, running over to him with a piece of glass in her  
hand. She pulled his hitae-ate away from his mouth, and he gasped for air.  
"Cut me loose and I'll explain," said the boy hurriedly, and Sakura made  
short work of the cutting. Sasuke sat down on the bed, breathing heavily.  
"Naruto. This is all about Naruto," the boy started. The boy then went on  
in a full explanation of all that he had learned. "And now," he said,  
pointing up, "Kakashi is swearing at himself because it didn't work."  
Sakura's lip twitched, and Naruto looked ashamed.  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," he said balefully. "I didn't want any of his to  
happen." The boy looked up at her sadly. "Can you forgive me?" The blonde  
looked truly sorry.  
"I will forgive you on one condition," the pink-haired girl replied. "And  
that is that you let me and Sasuke be together." She looked at him  
seriously.  
"But we are still friends, right Sakura-chan?" The boy held out his hand  
hopefully. Sakura smiled and took it.  
"Right!" Both smiled at each other, and then turned to Sasuke.  
"Now let's get out of he-" Naruto didn't have to finish, as the door  
creaked open slightly. Sasuke smirked.  
"Well, I guess Kakashi feels generous today," said Sasuke, sauntering out  
arm-in-arm with Sakura, Naruto running in front of them. Sakura suddenly  
stopped.  
"Naruto, get back here!" she cried, and the boy quickly heeded her words.  
She blushed. "We need to find out clothes."  
* * *  
Short chappie, read on! 


	13. Read Me or Get Left in the Dirt

Epilogue  
  
* * *  
Well, it isn't really an epilogue. I'm just writing to say that my next  
Sasu/Saku fic will be called 'Fingers of Dawn', and should show up within a  
week. It will be like this one, with romantic encounters and such. Mushy,  
like this one was too.  
And if you really care, I am also going to be working on a Naru/Saku fic,  
too, and it'll take about a month or so. Mushy, like this story! All I can  
say is, 'vengeful spirits never fade away'.  
* * *  
Bye Bye!  
-Love From Vikky  
* * * 


End file.
